Suppose $\cos x =0$ and $\cos(x+z)= \frac{1}{2}$. What is the smallest possible positive value of $z,$ in radians?
Answer: Because $\cos x =0$ and $\cos(x+z)=\frac{1}{2}$, it follows that $x= \frac{m\pi}{2}$ for some odd integer $m$ and $x+z=2n\pi \pm \frac{\pi}{3}$ for some integer $n$. Therefore
\[z = 2n\pi - \frac{m\pi}{2}\pm\frac{\pi}{3} = k\pi + \frac{\pi}{2}\pm\frac{\pi}{3}\]for some integer $k$.  The smallest value of $k$ that yields a positive value for $z$ is 0, and the smallest positive value of $z$ is $\frac{\pi}{2} - \frac{\pi}{3} = \boxed{\frac{\pi}{6}}$.